Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${1+10(-7x+3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${10}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {10(}\gray{-7x+3}{)} $ $ 1 {-70x+30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -70x + {1 + 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -70x + {31}$ The simplified expression is $-70x+31$